The First Child
by AUdinovMellarkMatheson
Summary: When Alex's supposed dead brother returns in a unexpected way, how does this impact Alex. Will she turn to her closest friends for help. AU story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE PATIENT THE CHAPTERS MIGHT BE SHORT AT FIRST. I HOPE U LIKE IT :)**

**Prologue**

_September 4, 2000_

_8 year old Alexandra Udinov was playing tag with her childhood friend Yuri Levrov. She was running from Yuri when she heard yelling coming from her house, then she heard the door slam and her 16 year old brother Erik storm out and to his newly bought car. He had a duffel bag in his hand and looked extremely pissed off. _

_The young girl was worried so she ran over to Erik as he was about to enter his car,_

_"Where are you going Erik." She asked him, looking up at him with her bright blue eyes. Erik didn't have Alexandra's blue eyes he had hazel eyes and short black hair. He always loved his little sister's eyes and her brown hair that was now pulled up in a high pony tail._

_Erik crouched down in front of the young girl looking into her bright blue eyes and said, "I'm going away for a little while, I will be back I promise."_

_The young girl hugged him tightly. She loved her older brother, she looked up to him. She didn't want him to leave. _

_"Do you have to leave? I'm going to miss you." She cried._

_"Yes, I do but I will be back. I have to go now. Bye Alexandra." He said to her hugging her again. He could hear her small sniffles and when he let go he saw the tears streaming down her face. Erik stood up, got in his car and drove off with his little sister crying while she watched his car go out of her sight._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Present Day

Alex walked out of medical where she was getting her bandage on her shoulder changed from when she got shot a few days ago. She was going up to Ops where Nikita, Michael, Sean, Birkhoff and Ryan were.

"Hey." Nikita said as Alex entered the room.

"Hey, did you find another dirty thirty?" Alex asked.

"No, but we found something on Amanda." Ryan informed her.

"Amanda? I thought she and Ari were on the run." Alex asked confused that Amanda would just appear like this.

"She wants to chat with us." Birkhoff informed the group.

"Ok, put her on." Ryan instructed him.

Birkhoff typed a few things into his computer and Amanda's face popped up. She looked quite the same except that she cut her hair a few inches.

"Hello Division. Alex how are you?" Amanda asked the girl.

"What do you want Amanda." Alex ignored Amanda's question.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you, Alex."

"Me, why me." Alex asked.

"Because I have something you're going to want." Amanda informed the young Russian.

"What could you have that I want Amanda." Alex didn't know what Amanda could have she had all the family she had left here and she didn't know where her mother was hiding.

"Erik."

Alex stared at the screen in shock. Last time she saw Erik was over 10 years ago. Amanda was defiantly just playing with her emotions. He's dead. Or at least that's what she heard.

Everyone in Ops was looking at Alex. They were all silently waiting for Alex to respond to Amanda. When she never did Nikita broke the silence.

"Alex, who's Erik?"

"My brother, Nikita he's my brother." Alex told Nikita. She was on the verge of tears, but she wasn't going to let Amanda get to her. She had to be strong. She looked up at Amanda and said. "No you don't, he's dead."

"Are you sure Alex? Maybe your parents were lying." Amanda suggested.

"How do I know you're not lying? You love to manipulate people it's what you do for a living. So I can't trust you."

"If you want me to prove to you that I'm not lying then meet me at the abandoned building on Forbes Street in an hour alone. And if I'm lying you can shoot me in the head." Amanda said to Alex.

Alex had to believe her now. She wouldn't just let anyone kill her. She must be telling the truth.

"I'll let you discuss this with you group. See you then." With that the screen went black. Alex was left with everyone looking at her and Nikita looking very disappointed.

"Alex why-why didn't you tell me you had a brother." Nikita asked. She didn't know why she was mad Alex didn't tell her but she was.

"Because the last time I saw him I was 8 and I was told he died when I was 9. Nikita I'm sorry but I didn't really trust anyone with my past." Nikita could see the tears forming in Alex's eyes. So she went over to her and hugged her trying not to hurt her already injured arm.

"It's ok. I over reacted. Now what about Amanda?" Nikita said as she let go of her partner and stood next to her.

"I have to see if she is really telling the truth. If she has him I want to see him. I deserve to he's my brother." Alex pleaded.

"I know but Amanda wants you to go alone, it's dangerous and you can't even drive." Nikita said.

"How about I drive you. I can drop you off I block or two away from the building and you can walk there." Michael suggested. He wanted Alex to be able to see her brother if he is really alive. But at the same time he wanted to protect her. Over the time they have been working together Alex had become like a second daughter to him and she thought as him and Nikita as her 'parents'.

"Fine but I want you to have a gun and a comm." Ryan instructed her.

"Yes sir." Alex said smiling.

Her smile made Nikita smile. She hasn't seen Alex smile in a while. It was good to see her happy again.

Alex went down to the weapons area and got a Glock 17 and a knife. She hid the A knife in her boot and put the gun in its holster that was connected to her belt. She heard the door open and turned around to see Sean walk in.

"Hey." She said as he approached her.

"Hi." He said. Alex noticed that he seemed tense.

"What's the matter Sean you seem stressed?" She touched his shoulder with her good hand.

"I don't think this is a good idea. You going into the field. Especially near Amanda. Alex I care for you. I don't want to get hurt." Sean looked into her eyes.

"Sean I have to do this. She might have my brother! I need to see him if she does have him." Alex argued.

Sean pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and they kissed passingly. When they let go Michael came through the door.

"Ready Alex?" He asked her.

"Yep, bye Sean." She said and left the room with Michael. They went to the garage and got in the car. Alex was nervous to see her brother after more than 10 years of not having him to comfort her. But at the same time she was anxious to see him.

When they were a block away Michael pulled over. He handed Alex a comm and asked her. "Are you sure you want to do this alone."

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes Michael it's the only way I can see my brother. I'll be ok. Don't worry." She reassured him and got out of the car. She put the comm Michael gave her in her ear and contacted Ops.

"Ops, I'm heading to the building. Michael is parked a block away," she said into her comm.

"Ok. Stay safe Alex." She heard Nikita say through the comm.

She walked to the abandoned building and saw Amanda with 2 guards next to her. She walked up to Amanda and said, "Where is he."

She tried to approach Amanda but the guards stopped her.

"Ahh Alex we meet again. What happen to your shoulder, Nikita shoot you again." Amanda said.

"Enough with you games. Where is he!" Alex demanded.

"Bring him out!" she commanded. Immediately a door behind Amanda opened and a guard brought him out. He looked like the same Erik Alex remembered all those years ago only older. As he approached her, Alex was smiling. He stopped next to Amanda, and she told off her guards so Alex and Erik were face to face.

Alex broke the silence that filled the room. "Erik, is it really you?" she questioned him.

"Yes." He said embracing her in a hug. "Yes it is."

Alex's happiness didn't last long. Before she could stop him, Erik put a cloth up to Alex's mouth and she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING IT MEANS ALOT TO ME. HERE IS CHAPTER 2 I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**

Chapter 2

Nikita was pacing around Ops. Alex's tracker went down 5 minutes ago and Michael hasn't heard from Alex either. She knew Amanda took her, but the question is where. Ryan was yelling at everyone to drop everything and find Alex. She knew he cared for her as much as she did.

"Birkhoff can you track Alex's tracker to the last spot before it shutoff?" Nikita asked the hacker.

"Of course." He typed a few things on his computer and then said. "Her tracker was last on in Philly."

"Amanda brought her to Philly in two hours. Wow that's fast driving." He added after a few moments of silence.

Nikita couldn't stand watching everyone look for Alex. So she left Ops and went to the shooting range. No one was there since Ryan needed everyone up there to find Alex. Alex, he partner, best friend and like her daughter. She loved her like a daughter and she knew Alex loved her like a mother. She couldn't stand to see her baby girl get hurt.

Alex woke up to excruciating pain in her shoulder. When her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she saw she was tied to a chair in a torture room, similar to the ones in Division.

She noticed why she was in so much pain. She didn't have her sling on and with her arm tied down in a painful position it was irritating her wound.

Just then a door opened and Amanda walked in. She smiled when she saw Alex awake. Alex wasn't in the mood to talk Amanda she wanted to talk to Erik. She wanted to know why he was working with Amanda.

"Alex, I see you're finally awake. I bet your wondering why I took you." Amanda walked over to Alex.

"Ya that and why my brother is working with you." Alex raised her voice.

"We'll get to that later. He's busy. But I can tell you why you're here. You're here because I need something from you and if I want to get it then I'm going to have to hurt you." Amanda got up and rolled a cart over that was behind Alex. It had all sorts of things to torture Alex with. Needles, knives, scalpels, remotes, and other sharp things.

Alex gulped looking at all the tools. Amanda smiled she wanted Alex to be scared she love to hear the person scream for mercy as she slowly tortured them to death. Back in Division her nickname was the inquisitor. She would torture Alex for a little bit then contact Nikita so she could she what was going to happen to Alex if she didn't get what she wanted.

Alex finally broke the silence, "What do you want from me Amanda."

Amanda leaned over Alex; she ripped off the bandage on her shoulder and stuck a knife in the wound. Alex screamed in pain. "What I want is for you to tell your little friend who you help take Zetrov over to give up the company to your brother." Amanda told the young Russian.

"I will never give it to him! You made him betray me!" Alex sobbed. "if I get ,my friend to give Zetrov to Erik he will just give it to you and I will NEVER let that happen so torture me all you want I'm not going to give in to you."

Amanda pulled the knife out of Alex's now reopened wound and she punched Alex in the face. She wasn't going to stop until she knew she had Zetrov. So Alex better be prepared.

About an hour later Nikita returned to Ops. She immediately went over to Birkhoff who was typing on his computer.

"Hey, did you find anything on Alex's location." She asked him.

"No sorry, but I'm trying everything I can." He turned around to face Nikita. "Nikita we will find her"

She smiled. "Thanks Birkhoff."

Two hours later a call request came through Divisions security. Birkoff typed away on his computer to find out who the call was coming from. "It's Amanda." He said.

"Put her through, everyone be ready to track this call." Ryan ordered. He was standing next to Nikita and Michael.

Amanda's face appeared on the big screen in Division's operations.

"Hello Division. I bet you're all looking rigorously for Alex." She moved over and behind her was an unconscious Alex. Her body was bruised in some areas. Her shoulder wound was reopened and bleeding. But the worst was the big gash on her forehead that was bleeding heavily.

Nikita gasped. She hated to see Alex like this. She was going to find Amanda and kill that bitch once and for all.

"What do you want Amanda, you have a black box what could you possibly want." Nikita asked Amanda when she could find her words.

"What I want is to be rich and since I have an Udinov on my side I can easily get that." Amanda told her.

"Alex would never work for you!" Nikita yelled at Amanda.

"Not Alexandra, me." A mysterious voice said. The person who owned this voice stepped out of the shadows. "I am Erik Udinov. Alexandra's brother. And I want my company back and the only reason to do that is to torture young Alex here to get her friend to give up his position and give it to me."

"You're sick Amanda. You brain wash her brother and torture her so you can have money. You're sick." Nikita said.

"Who said I brain washed him." With that Amanda hung up.

"I really hope you got a location Nerd." Nikita asked Birkhoff.

"Yep, thanks to Shadow Net here. She is still in Philly the address is 1145 Barkson Street. Go get'em guys." He said.

Nikita smiled. "Here we come Amanda." She said and walked off to go pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Alex awoke again, this time in even more pain than the last. She saw Erik sitting in front of her. She didn't want to see him she was beyond pissed that he was working with Amanda but mostly she was sad. Sad that he could even betray her like this.

"What do you want?" She croaked.

"I want to talk." He said.

"Talk. You want to talk Erik ok then explain to my why you never came back, why you are with Amanda. Erik when I heard you died I cried for days. Jesus I went to your damn funeral! I had to go through seeing my dad die right in front of my eyes and thinking my mother was dead too but wasn't. I was sold into slavery Erik! Do you know what it feels like to be raped daily for years with no one's shoulder to cry on? It sucks." Alex was now crying.

Erik was speechless. He had no idea that any of this happened to her.

"Alex I left because father thought that I was a bad brother. He forced me to leave. You see Alex I wanted to come back but I couldn't. When I heard about the invasion I was devastated if only I was a better brother if only I didn't leave I could have saved you. I have to know Alex who saved you that night." Erik had so many other questions but they weren't as important this one he needed to know.

"A women named Nikita. She was a part of the old Division. I don't know if you have heard about it. She was on the mission that night to kill me, mama and papa but she disobeyed those rules and got me out. She gave me to one of papa's men who had escaped and he sold me into slavery. When I got out Nikita found me and got me clean. And now she is like a mother to me." Alex told him.

"I was told that Nikita killed our father." Erik asked his sister.

"She did. And I was mad at her for a long time but over time I got over it."

"Alex how can you forgive her she took away everything from you and left you with nothing."

"You don't know anything about Nikita! She got me clean and gave me something to live for. She became more of a family than mama, and papa and, and you!"

Erik couldn't stand Alex talking about the women who killed their family like she was some savior. He was so mad at her for being ok with Nikita's actions. He stared at his sister remembering the day he found out she was killed.

**Flashback**

_February 5__th__ 2005, 1 day after the Udinov assassination._

_Erik Udinov was sitting in his house in Philadelphia Pennsylvania watching TV. When he saw his family's name on the screen he turned it up._

_"…were killed by foreign terrorists yesterday. None of the Udinov's bodies were discovered since the house was burned to ashes by the terrorists. There will be a ceremony held for the Udinov's as the world copes with the sudden loss of the owner of Zetrov and his family. It is rumored the Nikolai's right hand man Sergei Semak will run Zetrov." _

_With that Erik shut off the TV and started to sob. His family was gone and he didn't get to apologize for everything he did wrong. He didn't get to see Alexandra again like he promised her. He broke that promise and he would never get to fulfill it. _

_He would take revenge on the killer of his family if it was the last thing he did._

**End of Flashback**

When he came back to reality he noticed that Alex had slipped back into unconsciousness due to her injuries. As much as Erik was mad at Alex he didn't want her to die for real so when he left the room he ordered someone to check her wounds and make sure she didn't die.

…

* * *

When Alex came around again she was hanging by chains round her arms and her feet were barley touching the ground and they had a wire wrapped around them. Two guards were just leaving and Amanda was entering the room.

"Alex." She exclaimed "You're finally awake. Did my last round of torturing affect you that much?"

Alex didn't answer her she just glared at the older women.

"Ok then be that way. If you're not going to talk then I will just have to make you." Amanda said. She made her way over to the switch which was connected to the wire on Alex's feet and turned it to MAX.

1000volts of electricity surged through Alex's already fatigued body. She tried to hold in a scream but the pain was too much.

Amanda was satisfied when she heard Alex scream. When she was tired of hearing Alex scream she turned the electricity off.

Alex was relieved when Amanda shut off the electricity; it gave her time to take a much needed breath as she prepared for Amanda's next way of torturing her.

"Now are you going to be a good little captive and do as you told?" Amanda asked the beaten up girl in front of her.

"Go to hell."

"If you're not going to cooperate then I'll just have to kill you."

"Go ahead kill me its better than having you have control of my father's business."

"As you wish." Amanda said. Before she walked out of the room she knocked Alex out.

* * *

…

Nikita, Michael and Sean arrived at the area where Alex was. It was an old run down building that looked completely abandoned, a perfect place for Amanda to hid Alex.

"Ok let's split up and look for Alex. Be aware Amanda is in the building." Nikita said.

The two boys nodded and the three of them split up.

Sean took the first floor. He took out his gun and searched all three rooms and found nothing.

Disappointed he turned on his comm and contacted Nikita and Michael, "Nothing on the first floor guys."

Michael who had searched the second floor came out with nothing either. "Nothing on the second floor either, how about the third floor Nikita is she up there?" Michael said into his comm.

Nikita had one more room on the third floor and was praying she would find something. She opened the door to nothing, her heart sank. It was a trap. Then a voice filled the air.

"You really thought I would just leave the coordinates of my hideout out in the open for you to find." Amanda's voice said. "You should have known it was a trap the whole time! Now you're going to pay for your mistake. 40 seconds after this audio ends the warehouse will blow up. And if you are successful on getting out then you will be able to find Alex. I'm finished with her."

"Guys get out of here it's gonna blow up in less than 40 seconds!" Nikita exclaimed into her comm and ran to the nearest exit.

Nikita ran down the stairs to the second floor. She couldn't find the stairs leading to the first floor so she found the nearest window and jumped out, just as the warehouse blew up.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

Smoke filled the air and Michael couldn't even see Sean who was standing next to him before the explosion.

"Sean you alright?" Michael asked assuming Sean was still somewhere next to him.

"Yep, all good. Did you see Nikita get out?"

"I don't know. Nikita!" he called out.

When there was no answer both boys looked at each other with worried looks and ran towards the building in search for Nikita. They searched the rubble but Nikita was not there. They were about to give up but when they hears a cough from behind them they both turned around.

"Nikita." Michael croaked. When he saw it was really her he ran to her and hugged her tightly. He could hear her lightly sobbing, which made him hug her tightly.

"We have to get back to Ops. Amanda said something about being done with Alex. I don't know what she meant." Nikita said after she and Michael pulled away.

Back in Ops

When Nikita, Michael and Sean walked back into Ops, Birkhoff immediately ran up to them and said.

"Oh thank god you're alright. When the explosion went off Alex's tracker came back on and Amanda sent us a message. She said that she was finished with Alex and she was leaving her for us to get. But there is a twist. She only has 11 hours to live."

"Birkhoff where is she." Nikita demanded.

"Nikita are you sure you guys should be going back into the field, you almost died back there. We can send a team to get her." Ryan suggested.

"Ryan there is nothing you can do to stop me from going to get Alex; I'll go alone if I have too. Now Birkhoff tell me where she is."

"She's in Montreal. I'll text you the address."

"Thanks Nerd." Nikita said and she Michael and Sean took off to get Alex back.

* * *

When Alex awoke, she noticed that she was not in the same room she was in earlier. She was duct taped down to a chair, with duct tape on her mouth and there was a timer on the wall, which read 1:24:09.

'She's giving Nikita a time limit to get me or I'll die.' Alex thought.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, you should of listened to me when you had the chance. Now it's getting too late, Nikita's not going to make it in time." The sound of Amanda's bone chilling voice brought Amanda out of her thoughts.

Alex look around looking for Amanda's figure to appear but it never did.

"You see when that timer hits 0 the door will lock and then the ventilation system will remove all the air in that room and Nikita can slowly watch you die and she will not be able to do anything about it." Amanda finished.

Alex did not reply she didn't do anything, but stare at the clock watching every second go by and pray that Nikita could get her out in time.

* * *

Nikita, Michael and Sean arrived at the small building with 15 minutes to get Alex out alive. For all they knew this could be another trap and Alex could be dead already but they had high hopes this was not a trap.

On the outside the building looked small they decided to stay together just in case it was a repeat of last time.

When they entered the building they noticed it was a simple one floor building with 3 rooms. In the first room it was simply a bedroom with a twin bed and a tall dresser and Alex was not the room.

The second room was a kitchen with everything seen in a basic kitchen, but Alex was not in the room. The third room has a washer and drier with a small square rug in front of the machines, and again no Alex.

"Where is she. She has to be here." Nikita complained.

"Birkhoff where does Alex's tracker say she is exactly." Michael said into his comm.

"This can't be right, it says Owen is right on top of her. Wait that's it the basement she has to be in the basement!" Birkhoff exclaimed.

"Michael check under the rug there has to be a latch." Nikita said.

All three of them bent down and moved the rug. And obviously there was a latch under it. They opened it up to reveal a staircase leading to a hallway.

"Birkhoff how much time do we have left?" Nikita asked.

"Less than 5 minutes, you guys better hurry."

With that the three of them advanced down the staircase.

* * *

Meanwhile

Alex was still watching the clock which was now at 0:04:54. She had been trying to break off the duct tape around her wrists for a while now and they were almost off. She thought if she could get the duct tape off her wrists and ankles before time ran out then she could make a run to the door, which she hoped was unlocked both ways, and get out.

As she was struggling to get her first wrist out, she heard a latch open and seconds later footsteps coming closer. Then she head Nikita's voice. At the sound of her former mentor's voice she struggled more to get her wrists free.

The clock now said 0:01:44, and Alex had finally gotten her hands free from the duct tape, Nikita's voice was getting closer and time was running out.

Once she got her feet free, which didn't take too long, she ran to door to try and open it but it was locked. She banged on the door and yelled Nikita's name.

* * *

"Nikita!" She heard her name being called from down the hallway, the moment she heard it she knew it was Alex. In the distance she saw a door with a small window, in it was a helpless Alex.

"Niki you have 10 seconds to get her out!" Birkhoff informed her, she could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Nikita ran faster down the hallway she could hear Birkhoff counting down the seconds from her comm.

3. She was yards from the door.

2. Feet from the door.

1. Her hand was on the door handle.

0….

**A/N SORRY IT TOOK MW TOO LONG TO POST THIS I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. KEEP REVIEWING :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD A VERY BUSY WEEK AND NO TIME TO UPDATE. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE WAIT**

Chapter 5

Amanda watched the screen which showed Nikita, Michael and Sean run towards the room where Alex was. She was sure they weren't going to make it. She made sure of it.

As she watched the seconds go down and Nikita getting closer and closer the more anxious she became.

When the clock struck zero, Nikita had opened the door and she and Alex were tightly embracing each other in a hug.

She had it with Nikita always winning, she couldn't stand it. She needed to win she needed to feel powerful again. She would do anything to make that happen.

"Go get Erik and bring him to torture room 4, I'll be down there in 5 minutes." Amanda commanded 2 guards.

She was going to bring down Nikita and Alex once and for all this time or she will die trying.

* * *

Nikita turned the knob right before the clock struck zero and fortunately the knob turned and the door opened. She held Alex in her arms as they both sobbed tears of joy. Behind the girls Sean and Michael were on the verge of tears watching the two girls reunite. When she was released by Nikita Alex was pulled into a passionate kiss by Sean.

"Are you alright?" Sean asked once they pulled away.

"Ya considering."

"Why did Amanda do this to you." Nikita asked.

"When I wouldn't cooperate with her she kept getting more mad and I guess she just was sick of me refusing her after so much torture." Alex said.

The team headed back Division and once they got there Sean took Alex to medical where she got her shoulder re-stitched up and put back in a sling and the gash on her head bandaged up.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sean asked Alex once she was finished getting checked up in medical.

"Ya, will you stay with me." Alex asked.

"Absolutely." Sean said, then kissed her.

* * *

Meanwhile Michael and Nikita headed to Ops where Ryan and Birkhoff greeted them.

"How's Alex." Ryan asked.

"She's hanging in there. I think Sean was going to take her home once she was cleared from medical. How's everything going here, anything more on Amanda's location?" Nikita asked.

Ryan shrugged. "Nothing since the message about Alex. Do you think she'll go after Alex again?"

"I doubt it, she still wants her to give over Zetrov, but she'll try and persuade her another way. She knows Alex won't give in when she's tortured." Nikita answered.

"How do you think she'll do it?" Michael who was quietly listening the whole time asked.

"I don't know maybe targeting one of us, most likely me or Sean. Amanda knows we're the closest to Alex." Nikita suggested.

"Or she could do something to Erik, she knows Alex still cares about him." Michael proposed.

"But he's on her side, he could be helping her." Ryan stated.

"Mickey's right, Amanda could have brainwashed Erik to be on her side and now she could brainwash him to do anything. She has complete control over him." Birkhoff spoke up.

"If you guys are right and Amanda does brainwash Erik what do we do?" Ryan asked.

"Well for one thing I don't think we should tell Alex. If we do then she might do something dangerous without thinking." Nikita insisted.

What about Sean do we tell him." Birkhoff asked.

"I wouldn't risk it. He wouldn't want to keep this from Alex he would tell her." Michael said.

"Ok, then nobody else needs to know about this conversation. Especially Sean and Alex." Ryan concluded.

* * *

Back at Alex's place Sean and Alex were lying on Alex's bed. Alex was sleeping while Sean was lightly tracing Alex's butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck.

Sean always wondered why she got the tattoo, he tried to get a reason out of her but she never told him. He finally stopped asking at one point and was now going to wait for her to be ready to tell him.

Sean was brought out of his thoughts by Alex stirring awake. When she opened her eyes she turned around and was met with a kiss.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" Sean asked once they pulled away.

"Yep, It's been a while since I've slept well." Alex confessed.

"I'm happy you finally slept well." Sean said and pecked Alex's lips.

"Your breath stinks." Alex teased.

"Oh really it does." Sean questioned. He moved on top of Alex and started kissing her. When Sean went to pull away he was denied. Alex pulled him back down. She wanted more. She didn't care about her shoulder. She needed more she loved him and she wanted him to know that.

"Alex." Sean said between kisses. "Alex." He wanted to go on too but with her shoulder and other injuries he didn't want to hurt her.

"What?" Alex said, She had pulled away once Sean said her name a second time.

"I wanna go all the way too but with your shoulder I don't want to hurt you Alex, I love you. I will wait." Sean said.

"I love you too Sean, I, I just don't want to wait and then it be too late. I don't want to lose you Sean, I love you too much." Alex looked away from Sean, a single tear fell down her face.

"Hey, hey look at me." Sean coaxed and Alex met his eyes. "Whatever happens I will never leave you. Never. I love you now and I will always love you Alex." With that Sean leaned in and kissed Alex. It wasn't a sloppy kiss it was a long much needed passionate kiss.

* * *

Amanda entered the room where she told the guards to put Erik in. Immediately she saw Erik struggling to get out of the chair he was put in. When he saw Amanda he exclaimed. "What are you doing? I thought we were working together to get Zetrov. I trusted you and even went against Alex!"

"You only thought we were partners. I can make you think whatever I want you to Erik you're my little puppet I control you and there's nothing you or Alex can do about it." Amanda explained.

Erik was speechless he didn't know what to say. He watched Amanda bring out a very large long needle type thing on a cart and rolled it up to him. she got on top of Erik and she could smell the nervousness off him.

"Oh don't worry Erik. This won't hurt a bit." Amanda smiled and brought the needle closer and closer to Erik's nose until a quarter of the needle was inside his nose.

"Here we go." Amanda snickered.

**A/N HEYY AGAIN :) I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE LONG WAIT. THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST UPDATE BEFORE I GO AWAY ON SUNDAY. BUT ONCE I COME BACK I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP. **

**LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW :P**


End file.
